Bad Girlfriend
by freakanatomy
Summary: Will Buffy and Faiths relationship get discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Buffy doesn't belong to me but to the genius that is joss whedon

I don't own the characters or the song (which is Bad Girlfriend- Theory of a Deadman)

I have already uploaded some of the chapters to this fic before but I took it down to re- do all the mistakes

Don't forget to review :)

Hope You Like

* * *

_Bad Girlfriend _

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!_

I love seeing her like this. Free and like some of the weight of the world isn't on her shoulders and she can just let go of everything. I am up against the bar out of the way hoping that none of the Scooby gang sees me. I am supposed to be on patrol but once I heard she was here I had to stop of here.

I mean how I could resist her?

_He's _watching her on stage doing a drinking competition with three men next to her, but she seems to be in her element. One, two, three, four, five shots all in a row and she doesn't even look like its affecting her. Well it's not. The slayer in her stops her from feeling the alcohol straight away.

I wonder why that doesn't work on me.

I watch on in wonder. I know she known's I am watching her; I can see the smile upon her face that is just for me. I always do, every time I get to watch her from a distance that smile appears on her face that tell me she knows . She does the same to me. Even when she is sitting next to _him_ she always watches me trying to catch my attention. Those are the times I don't stare back, those are the time I realise that what we are doing is wrong. That it will blow up in are faces someday soon. But I can't help it. We can't help it. We tried to stop. We stopped going on patrol together and dancing, even stopped living together at the mansion. But we couldn't keep apart. It's like magnet keeps pulling us together. Until one day we stopped trying to stop what was always going to happen and just let it happen. But by then it was already too late. She had a husband so we have to keep our "affair" a secret. It doesn't feel like an "affair"... it feels

Right.

Yeah that it.

It feels like right.

She wins the competition like she does every other Saturday. The same three guys up against her .she always wins the drinking competition, it quite funny, some of the men thinks she's superwoman or something. She jumps of stage and in to the mass of people dancing. She dances with a couple of men and a couple of women. I should feel jealous, hell even her _husband _should feel jealous but I don't. Because I can see her eyes. I can see them looking straight at me.

Full of desire

Full of Love.

A man, who looks either drugged up or drunk out of his head, starts to grind up next to her. She let's him at first but then he does the unthinkable. Does know one know she hates people grabbing her arse who aren't me? The last person who did that got his wrist broke. She grabs his hand and twists it around and even though the music is pumping I can still hear the bones crack under the pressure. She let it go and walks towards me with a smile on her face and a sway in her hips.

God I love that body.

I turn around to the bar man and order two JD'S. Only one is for her. I can't believe she got me into whiskey. I hated it at first but after that night when all we did was drink JD I have acquired a taste for it but i can only have to unless i am totally out of it. Arm's wrap around me from behind and I can feel her hot breathe trickle my neck. I close my eyes and just take in this feeling. We can't be like this in public. We shouldn't be doing this now, defiantly since _he _is in the club. It's getting harder for us to hide what happening with us. One day were gonna have to tell him.

But not to night. Tonight it's just us.

"I didn't think you where comin B" she whispers in my ear as I pass her drink. I turn around in her arms and take in everything, the beads of sweat on her forehead, the lock of hair just out of place, her kissable lips and her captivating eyes.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" I say as I tuck the loose piece of hair out of her eye sight. We don't have to shout over the music because we can still hear each other.

"I missed you this morning I thought you were staying the night?" She asks.

"I did stay the night" I did but then I heard _him _enter their house and I had to run outta the window. I am getting quite good that, jumping outta her window. The first time I did it I nearly broke my leg but now all I do is sprain my ankle so I am getting better.

"But I had to exit though the window again because I heard _him_ and I didn't want to wake you up." she leans in for a kiss. She hates me talking about _him_. Every time I even mention _him_ she always finds away to shut me up. I pull away and step out of her arms. I lean my back against the bar and down my drink in one.

"We can't do that" I say without looking at her "were in public, if _he_ sees... I don't know" I shake my head. I have to be the responsible one between the two of us. I am just following her rules. She didn't want tell _him_ yet. So I am trying to respect that. I turn my head and it looks like she is having an internal dilemma with herself. I know exactly what she is thinking. Stay with me or go with _him. _She must have made up her mind. She downs her drink in one. Leans in to my ear and whispers "take me to your house" she kisses my ear and I bite my lip. I know what she wants. And like always I will give her it. I don't ask about _him_. She will probably send him a text or something. To be fair I don't give a damn all I care about is

_She's comin back to my place to night._

_Song bad Girlfriend- Theory of a Deadpan_

_

* * *

_

please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy doesn't belong to me but to the genius that is joss whedon

I don't own the characters or the song (which is Bad Girlfriend- Theory of a Deadman)

I have already uploaded some of the chapter to this fic before but I took it down to re- do all the mistakes

Don't forget to review :)

Hope You Like

* * *

How It Started

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

I can't believe she mine and I am hers. It doesn't matter that I have I husband and I am having an affair. For me it feels I am cheating on Buffy not my husband, if that makes any sense. I know I shouldn't have married him. But I had given up the hope that me and B could ever be together. But that night we got together for the first time... it was magic. I knew I was home.

I had always felt her though our connection. I could always tell when she was in danger, when she needs someone, when she had lost hope or gained luck. I could always feel her. But I never felt that she loved me.

So that night when she said it, when she said the three words, eight letters, everyone one talks about but few actually hear spoken so honestly. I knew I was meant to be with her not him.

_Flashback_

_I remember when I, B and the rest of the scoobies went out to celebrate my first anniversary to him at some local night club. He couldn't make it, I can't remember why but he couldn't, but I was having a blast anyway me and Kennedy were taking shots after shots and even B join in some of them. I can remember she was looking at me all night. Every time I looked at her she looked away but always smiled when she did it. But I could see her eyes. And I could tell what she felt. She felt loss of hope but when I looked in her eyes I saw something else, lust. I didn't know who the lust was aimed at but I could see she wanted them bad. I can remember she was wearing red leather trousers I had made her buy and white top. She was hot as hell. _

"_Having a good time B? "I shout across the table _

"_Always do F" she replied but I can tell she doesn't mean it. _

"_Dance with me?" I get up and make my way up to her and held out my hand for her to take._

"_Okay" she answers hesitantly placing her hand in mine. Our connection went haywire, it took all my strength not to drop her hand I knew she could feel it. Her smile became wider. We intertwined our hands and moved to the dance floor._

_I carved our path though the mass of people and stop slap bang in the middle of the dance floor. We danced for about five minutes at a safe distance only touching were hands are intertwined. She looked at me for I spilt second and that was all it took, that was first time I saw her. Truly see her. I can feel everything she is feeling. I can see the love pouring outta her and it stopped me in my tracks. She looked at me with a questioning look. But I snapped out it and carried on danced. Hoping I was wrong. I knew I wasn't though. The song changed and I remember pulling her closer to me. We were so close every part of our body was touching. I knew we were gaining attention from other club goers but me and B where in our own world. _

_I remember turning her around so my front was press fully on her back. I was grinding in to her and she was doing the same to me. I can still remember what that felt like. I moved my hands so they were touching the flesh between her trousers and her top, and continue to grind into her. I pull her to me even tighter and she moved her hands to my hair._

"_How long "I whisper huskily in to her ear, my arousal evident by my voice. I let my tongue graze her ear. She makes fists with my hair. She knew what I was asking her so she didn't hesitate to answer._

"_Forever" she replied. I remove my hands from her hips and made her look at me. Her eyes were black with lust. "I Love you"_

"_Follow me" _

_And she did without question._

_I took her from the club to my house. I knew he wasn't going to be there. As soon as I opened the door she was on me pushing back against the door, when she kissed me. My god I thought I was going to die, either that or I was in heaven. The kisses wasn't chaste or gently but full of hunger and passion. I moaned into her mouth as our tongues met for the first time. I managed to get her top of whist she continued the assault on my neck. I pushed off the door and made my way though the hallway directing her to the stairs. She took off my top and undid my belt before we even managed to step on the first step._

_She jumped up on my waist and wrapped her legs around me. I carried her up the stairs like that. Stopping once or twice, pinning her up against the walls and giving her love bites all along her neck. Once where got to the bedroom it was no holds barred. The lust we both had for each other was unleashed and it was wonderful. I mean we lasted all night and well into the morning. It was a struggle to let her go into the morning. _

_End of Flash Back_

That was a year ago and I still can't get enough of her. We have to tell him soon. I know I have to but I am sacred. He was the first person or the first person I thought who loved me. And it's going to be hard to say I don't love you. But I love B. Having her in my arms is amazing. It feels like home. Anytime I see her my heart skips a beat and I swear I forget how to breathe.

I hate the fact I have to ignore her or not touch when people are around. I know it hurts her to. That why we have decided next Saturday where telling him. We're going to tell him about us, about how we love each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy doesn't belong to me but to the genius that is joss whedon

I don't own the characters or the song (which is Bad Girlfriend- Theory of a Deadman)

I have already uploaded some of the chapter to this fic before but I took it down to re- do all the mistakes

Don't forget to review :)

Hope You Like

* * *

Chapter 3

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight

* * *

"Honey we gonna go or not" I shout up the stairs to her. She has spent the last two hours up there getting ready. It's not for me though, it's never me. I always know it's not for me; it hasn't been for me in a long time. It's always been for _her_. She gets dresses up for_ her_. Just thinking about it makes be jealous. And I have every right to be jealous but not of Buffy no I am jealous of Faith for been able to screw Buffy. I know your think I should be angry at faith for cheating on me but who could blame her, Buffy is hot.

"God hold your horse's _Derek_" she says walking down the stairs making sure every hair is in the right place. God she looks hot, and I mean smoking hot. Black leathers, tight red top; let's just say she's fuckable. She bends over to pick up her shoes and yerp I knew it, I was right she is wearing a thong. A red one.

We get into the car in comfortable silence. She's no doubt thinking of Buffy and hell I can't lie so am I. We get to the club and the music is pounding out though huge speaks. Just my kinda scene. I turn to look at my wife and I can see her already looking for a certain blond. "See you at home" she says kissing me on the cheek and walking to the bar.

You might think it weird for her to say that but this is thing, we come together to these party but we always end up leaving alone. Normally she not so blunt likes that. Normally she texts me half way through the night to give me some lameo excuse to why she will be late or not home at all. I don't get why she just won't put on one text 'I am not going to be home because I am fucking Buffy'. Of course she won't because she thinks I don't know. How could I not know? I do have eyes. I can see the not so discreet personal touches, the eye fucking and the dancing which is actually sex on the dance floor.

At first I was mad at her for having an affair but now I honestly don't mind. She doesn't even notice when I come home and have hickeys on my neck. I don't know why we got married in the first place. I think we loved each other once but lately we have been growing further and further apart. Of cause we act like a perfect couple in front of the scoobies but at home it's a different story. Now we barely talk.

I make my way to why Xander who is sitting with the rest of the gang. I sit there and listen to him ramble on about how stupid slayer's are, when something catches my eyes, Faith dragging Buffy out of the club. To be far I don't think Buffy minds. I excuse myself from Xander and walk to where they existed when I hear moans in behind a door.

"Mmmmm faith!" I guess there at it again

"Buffy... do not stop!" They normally wait till they leave the club to fuck. Faith mustn't have had it for a while.

I should really move away from the door but I don't think I want to. Hearing my wife get a woman off is quite hot. So I stay

"Fai I can't do this anymore "I hear Buffy say in-between pants

"I know...neither can I ... Tonight... this ends tonight" I can hear them kiss. And I make my way back to the bar.

"Beer please" I shout to the bar man and wait for my drink.

What going to happen tonight? She better not is breaking up with me. I know we don't love each other but I have a sweet deal with her even if it's an unspoken one. If she even asks for a divorce I will let word out that she and Buffy are having an affair. Not also that but I will personally make her life a living hell. I will do anything in my power to make sure she gets nothing in the divorce.

I take a swig of my beer and watch as Buffy and Faith come out of that room like they didn't just fuck with wide grins on their face.

I use to not mind if they fuck but now I mind a lot.

"Yo Derek you might wanna slow down" I hear Xander shout at me because I can't hear him over the music.

"I'll slow down wanna I want to Xander" I snarl and grab another beer and down it in one "see ya"

I walk up to the closest hot blonde" wanna fuck" I whisper in her ear she turns around and shakes her head yes, I grab her hand and walk her out to the alley. I don't know what's going to happen with faith but later on to tonight I will find out.

Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy doesn't belong to me but to the genius that is joss whedon

I don't own the characters or the song (which is Bad Girlfriend- Theory of a Deadman)

I have already uploaded some of the chapters to this fic before but this is a brand new chapter so here you go hope you like

Don't forget to review :)

Hope You Like

* * *

Bad Girlfriend

Doesn't take her long to make things right  
But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life?  
The time of her life

I and b leave the rest restroom with big grins on our faces. We can't help, I try to suppress my grin before we get the scoobies table but I can't. And slump down on a chair on B sits on my lap. It nothing unusual about that. She always sit on my lap the scoobies have just accepted it. They just don't see that my fingers are drawing little pattern on B skin.

"What are you two smiling at?" Xander asks placing two beers in front of us.

"Ermm" B can never lie to save her life

"Just saw something really funny" I say as confidently as I can. He seems to accept the answer because he goes to talk to willow. I and b sit in silence. We don't need to talk. We just need to be in each other's company.

In the restroom I told B that it ends tonight. That my marriage, or what's left of it any ways, ends tonight. I need to end it. Its hurt B that I still am married to him, but it only a marriage by paper now. We don't talk we never have and there no love anymore. I am missing the feel of another when I am lying in my bed. I miss waking up in morning and getting a good morning kiss instead of good morning fight. I want more. I want what only B can give me. I want her. I want all of her. I don't want an illicit affair, I want a relationship, I want a family, and I want her. So tonight I am ending it.

B must have felt my emotions though our connection. She facing me and looking at me with her 'what's wrong' face. I have to say I prefer her 'fuck me' face but whatever face she pulls I love her any way. She leans and to anybody else it looks like she is trying to talk to me because I wouldn't be able to hear above the music but I know differently.

"Are you okay?" she whispers into my ear, her tongue grazing my ear. I suppress a moan

"Yeah I just ... I love you b" I whisper into her ear. She pulls back and looks at me. We are both trying to resist the want no the need to kiss. Her eye s has darkened to almost black. She leans in again

"And I love you, with everything I have... I want you so bad right now"

"I need to go home now and tell him. I want you, when I am free of obligations. I am ending my marriage tonight" I can feel her smile against my ear. She pulls back and looks at me with so much love I swear I could faint.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I have to do this on my own" I say she nodded I hug her and whisper I love you one last time. She gets up from my lap and waits till I get up before to take my seat. I say good bye to the rest of the scoobs and head home.

Once get out of the club I make my way to the house. I hope he's their I told him I would be there tonight so hopeful here not there with some of he's friends or drinking buddies. I walk up to my door. And I can here moans. I know on the other side of that door my husband is having sex with someone. I should feel something right. I should feel angry, repulsed, in shock, or at least very pissed off. But I am not. I smile appears on my face

"This is going to be easy then I thought" I say into the darkness.

I swing the door open and make sure I slam the door. "Honey I'm home" I shout in my sweetest voice I can muster. I can hear my husband shout 'shit' and throw the unlucky woman on the floor. I can hear them getting there close back on and the woman asking were her bra was. I open the door to our former bedroom with a smile on my face

"Honey" I say with my sweetest voice to girl who looks pertained at been caught "your bras on the chair, and you might want to leave now. Me and my_ husband _need a little chat, but come back tomorrow and is sure he will be free." She quickly grabs her clothes and runs past me and down the stairs "close the door on your way out "I shout once she reaches the hallway. I turn to my future ex husband with a grin on my face

"Honey I want a divorce." And I leave the room slamming the door. I just make got down stair when he comes running down the stairs

"You can't divorce me, I'm your husband"

"No you're my future ex husband. I think cheating is a good course for a divorce don't you. I grab my holdall from the cupboard and make my way up stairs shoulder barging him on the way their

"Cheating! Cheating! "He says whilst following me up the stairs "your one to talk, you have been fucking Buffy Summers!" I stop dead in my tracks. He knew. I didn't know he knew. I would have been blind to see it obviously but it though he was dumb enough to not notice it "yeah that right I know about you at that slut"

Did he just call B a slut?

He did!

He just called B a slut!

No one calls B slut!

I dropped my bags and turn to face him "don't call her a slut" l say letting slip the old Faith from years back

"Why you and your _slu-"he_ did get to finish his sentence. I grabbed him by his collar a pulled up to the wall of our bedroom

"If you insult B once more time you will finally see what a true slayer looks like." I say though gritted teeth. His eyes are widen and I can smell the fear coming of him "now listen to me _Derek_ I want a divorce. you can have everything I don't care. You can have the house, the car, the ring everything, I want half the money and my Harley and that's it understood?" he just looks so scared but I don't back down. "I said under stood?" he nodds vigorously and I drop him to the floor.

"Right now we have that shorted get out my way whilst I pack my clothes." He nodds and nearly runs away.

It took me about ten minutes to get my clothes in my holdall and get all my important things I will need. Like my passport, money and all the rest of that kinda stuff and left my house with one last statement "its' been nice but Buffy's better" and left my keys on the table.

By the time I left the it was raining. I got on my Harley and head to Buffy, i headed to the mansion. I can't get rid of the smile of my face. I did it. I am free of him. I am finally free to love B.

I place my bike in the mansion's garage. I enter the grand entrance. Hoping to not see anyone. I just see a group of young slayers. They all stop and stare at me. Me with my soaking clothes, dripping wet hair and a holdall in my hand. "What!" I bark at them and make my way up the stairs.

I follow the familiar step towards B's room. I stand in front of it listening to make sure no one else is in there. There isn't so I knock. B swings the door open and looks at me. I drop my bag pick her up her legs wrapping around my waist in the process. "I'm free" I say in between kisses

"Finally" she smiles into the kiss. I lead her to the bedroom kicking the door leaving my bag out in the hallway.

* * *

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy doesn't belong to me but to the genius that is joss whedon

I don't own the characters or the song (which is Bad Girlfriend- Theory of a Deadman)

I have already uploaded some of the chapters to this fic before but I took it down to re- do all the mistakes

Don't forget to review :)

Hope You Like

* * *

Bad Girlfriend

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Tell them to go away"

"I can't babe it might be important"

_Knock Knock Knock  
_

"B tells them to go away before I do" faith says to me not even opening her eyes. We've only just gotten back to sleep. We was up all night celebrating her break up from her husband o should I say EX husband... god how I love to say that! I had my doubts when she said she was going to break up with him. She had said many times that she was going to break up with him but always came up with excuses, ' we gotta go slaying B I'll do it soon' or ' he was out' or my favourite ' why should I talk to him when I can kiss you instead'. She always made up excuses except for yesterday.

Yesterday was different. Different in a good way but different none the less. Yesterday she felt different. When she said she was going to tell him that night. I saw much love in her eyes along with determination. Every time before she said she was to tell him I never saw that but last night I did and for the first time I had hope. I hoped that she would tell him about us.

We have been hiding this relation for a year, one whole year thats twelve months, 365 days, 525,600 minutes, 31,536,000 seconds we have been together. And I have loved and hated it at the same time. I have loved it because of one person. Faith. Faith had made me feel things I only hoped to feel in my wildest dreams. To hold me when one of the slayers dies, or when she makes me laugh when I am suppose to be pissed off. She is everything plus that thing she does with her tongue helps to. I love it when it's just me and her on patrol and it's just like being back in Sunnydale ,just me and her having a laugh and doing synchronised slaying ( we have now made that into a sport day event at the academy) , she makes me feel young. And I know I am young but she makes me feel alive. I was missing that feeling before she confessed her feeling for me. That night when I said I had loved her forever she didn't say I love you too, no she didn't until a couple of weeks later. We were having an argument...

_Flashback _

"_Come on B don't be like this"_

"_Be like what, a girlfriend! I asked for this months ago!" I said jumping out of the bed getting my clothes on in a rush; I wanted to be out of there in a hurry_

"_I know you did and I'm sorry but Der-"_

" _don't say his name" I put up my hand to stop her " it hard enough that I know your married to him, I don't need you reminding me" I get my clothes and start loooking for my shoes " faith were the hell are my shoes" now I was getting piss. First she cancels our date and now i have lost my shoes.  
_

"_B please don't be like this" she says getting up from the bed not even thinking about putting clothes on" you know how much I wanted to spend tomorrow night with you" she walks up to me and stops me from looking under the bed. I know I am being harsh. But it was our 6 month anniversary and we both said we would pass off slaying to the scoobies and go out for a proper date, just the two of us and now we can't because of him._

"_I wanted tomorrow to be special, just the two of us" I point in-between the space which voids the gap between us. "Tomorrow is our six months anniversary "._

"_You don't know how much I wish we could do something, but he has told his mum we are going to visits them and I can't get out of it." I can see she wants to be with me tomorrow and it's hurting her that we can't be together._

"_I know I know I'm just. I wanted it to be special." I lean my head against her forehead "when you come back we'll do something" she smiles and leans in for a kiss _

"_Thank you" she says into the kiss. _

_I lean away and gather up the rest of my things "I will see you soon okay" I give her one last kiss and head for the door. I close the door and lean against it for a second just collecting my breath and emotions. When I hear it. Is so faint but it there three simple words with so much meaning and whispered from her lips, and I feel whole. I drop my things and slowly open the door. She's not looking at me but the floor._

"_Faith, tell me I heard that correctly" I whisper my heart is beating so fast. She hadn't said the word to me before but I know she felt them. Her head is still down so I walk up to her and guide her head up so she is looking at me " I love you, so much" I state and kiss her she pulls back and looks at me then said it. _

"_I Love you too"  
_

Knock knock knock

"B I'm serious tell them to fuck of I wanna be with just you for today" Faith said opening one eye and looking at me. I lean across the bed and kiss the top of her forehead

"Let me see who it is and if it's not important I'll tell them to get lost. Happy?"

"I will be when you get back in here; I wanna make love to you again"

"If you don't open the door in the next five seconds I'm opening the door myself"

"I'm coming!" I shouted getting up from the bed and heading to open the door to my no ex best friend I here Faith whisper " she's not coming yet but will be soon" I wonder how I got such a clean minded girlfriend and then I realise I didn't

I open the door to a very pissed of willow. She looks exhausted, her hair is a mess, and she has dark rings under her eyes and still in her PJ's.

"You want something Willow?"

"Yes I want something! I want sleep!" She shouts. Doors down my hallway start opening to see what the racket's is about.

"Two things, one you didn't need to shout that, I think my ear drums burst, and two just go to bed if you're tired." That logical right.

"I have been in my room all night!"

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is I live right next door to you"

"O" my face could not get any redder if I tried. I get why she can't sleep now. I thought we were loud but I didn't know that loud. In the background I can her faith chuckling "you can either shut up or come out her and face the music with me, up to you!" I shout back in to my room. Willow doesn't know about me and Faith so if Faith does come out it's going to be so funny.

"Yeah 'o' you where at it all night. These walls may be thick but there not that thick, especially when you're at it all night! I couldn't sleep" I hear people chuckle down the hallway and I just let them. I am so happy Faith is in my bedroom don't care about them.

"Red can you keep it down I only just woke up?" Faith says leaning against the door frame. Willows face is priceless. I swear if her face was any redder she would turn into a tomato.

"WA...you... her... You and her... last... no... you're not" I let her babble of a good minute she couldn't get her word out it was so funny but then I took pity on her.

"Willow stop please... and Faith stop laughing" I playfully hit Faith on the on the shoulder

"What it's funny"

"Faith! Will... its okay... yes last night I was with fiath"

"But she's married" Willow points at Faith like she's made the best point in the enter world.

"Faith" I say "are you with Derek?" I spit out he name

"willow "she says with a smile "I'm the future EX Mrs Connolly" with that she grab the holdall which was still outside from the night before and dumps it in my room "Now if you not mind I wanna spend some time with my girl" she grabs me and drag me into the room pushing me against the now closed door. "Where were we?"

"Kennedy you owe me $50!" I hear willow shout in the hallway.

I pull my lips away from faiths. "Come on Ex MRS Connolly I think we have an hour before Xander comes knocking"

* * *

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last of chapter of this story I hoped you enjoyed it

Thanks you for all your reviews they mean so much to me

* * *

Bad Girlfriend 

She likes to shake her as she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend

It had been a year since Faith divorced him and we haven't been happier. We don't live in the mansion any more we live in apartment around 10 minutes away. We had to move away because we kept on getting interrupted when we wanted... err...'us' time. Plus we kept on getting caught making out in hallways so we thought it was better if we got an apartment.

We told everyone about us the same day Willow caught us. It seemed Willow and Kennedy wasn't the only ones to place bets on us. Hell even Faith placed at bet saying I was gay. She got $100 Xander. We kind of didn't tell Giles because he was there that day instead me and Faith were in a middle of an intense make out session in the training room when he worked in. Let's just say that was a mood killer. But he was actually really cool (wow I never thought I would say that) he looked at us coughed, cleaned his glasses gave us a little knowing smile then left the room.

Dawn was awesome when I told her. She accepted are relationship straight away, she was a bit upset I didn't tell her sooner but she was okay with it. she threatened Faith with bodily harm if she hurt me then to make matters even worse she walked in on me and Faith having sex, we was just getting to the good part an all she just comes walking into the room. I scared her for life with that.

Arm wrapped around me behind and a kiss lingered on my neck "mmm baby so smell so good" and hugs me tighter and places her chin on my shoulder "come dance with me". O didn't I tell you were in a club celebrating our two year anniversary well we are. It's just us and a couple of the Scoobies here and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I always smell nice." I move my head and kiss her on the cheek; her smile grows even wider and pulls me closer to her. "And I would love to dance" I kiss her again on the cheek and lead her to the dance floor.

I remember the night she asked me to dance, I remember she walked me to the dance for, that was the night I told her I loved her. That was the night my life truly began began.

We walked into the middle of the dance floor and stated to dance as Muse Neutron Star Collision began to playing. She pulled me in by the hips and wrapped her arms around me. "Hope you like the song" she whispers into my ear. I love how she picks out my favourite songs when she asks me to dance with her.

We swayed there content with the contact. She pulled my hands up, she leaves them there as she trickled her fingers down the length of them goose bumps appear on my skin, her hands moving down my body till my thighs then all the way back up. She place her forehead on mine and pulled me closer this time gridding our hips in unison. She turns me around; her front is flush against my back. Even though I can't see her I can sense her eyes just got that much darker. She places her thigh between my legs and I have to suppress a moan.

"I will never get use to that sound" her voice has gotten deeper. Her hands are all over my top, curving along my hips, outlining the side of my breast, running teasingly up and down my side " I will never get us to how your skin feel against mine" she turns me around and kisses me. I can feel it in the kiss. The love we have for one another. The love that nothing can break. A love that no one can get in-between. A love that no one can destroy because this is true love. This is our love. And I never want to let it go.

"Marry me"

My eyes which didn't know were close snap open. She's looking at me with such intensity. She planned this. She planned this place. The same place I first to her I love her. She planned to ask me to marry her.

"Before you say anything just let me get this out" she takes a deep breath and carries on. Tears are already gathering in my eyes "I have loved you since the first moment I saw you in that alley way back in Sunnydale. I have loved you everyday sense. I fall more in love with you every second" my tears have finally left my eyes and she strokes them away with her thumb, her eyes never leaving mine. "These last two years have shown me what is like to be loved in return and me never what to lose that. I never want to lose you. I would be honoured if you consider marring me. So Buffy will you marry me"

You know when people say when you die you live flashes before my eyes. When I died that happened to me. I saw my friends and family smiling and the best moments of my life flash before me but the last image has always stayed with me. The last image I saw was of faith flirting with me in the library.

"Do you know" I said "when I died, you were the last person I saw. It wasn't a special moment. It was an ordinary day. It was just you and me in the library, you were flirting like normal and I was just smiling. It could have been any day of the week but I knew I fell in love with you at that moment. I fall in love with you again and again every moment of every day. This last two years is testament of our love. You have my heart and soul."

"Is that a yes?" she whispers, I pull her in for a kiss and I pull back and look her straight in the eye

"Yes"

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
